Happily (n)Ever After
by ThatNerdFromSchool
Summary: "Ah- hi. I- I'm Yuri." She stumbled slightly as she shot up from the desk, quickly making her way to me with one hand outstretched. "It's- ah- nice to meet you." I returned the handshake, gazing up into her dark purple eyes. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too." And that was how I fell in love with the most beautiful, intelligent, (and damaged) girl in the world.


**AN: Imagine anything in parenthesis is actually struck through with a line. Sadly FFN won't display that for whatever reason, but it's whatever.**

 **Part I, Her**

I sighed as Sayori dragged me into the classroom. _Why did I agree to this in the first place?_ Sayori gestured grandly to the simple room behind her.

"Ta-da! The Literature Club!"

I raised an eyebrow as I peered around the room. Desks had been pushed slightly to the side, leaving one small table in the middle with five chairs surrounding it. Three girls all stood around the room, all giving me looks of various curiosity.

One girl stepped forward. "You must be [Player]!" The girl had long brown hair, most of it pulled back into a ponytail tied with a white bow. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle as she introduced herself. "My name is Monika, the president of the Literature Club." She paused for a moment, as if debating on whether saying something else, but settled for stopping there.

Sayori jumped in, "Over there is Natsuki, and that's Yuri." The girl named Natsuki did not seem happy to see me. Her arms were crossed firmly, pink eyes glaring back at me as she blew her matching pink hair out her eyes.

"Hi."

I almost laughed as the girl who I was nearly an entire foot taller than seemed to act like a tiger stalking its prey. Sayori pouted at the shorter girl.

"Oh come on. You have to be nice to our new member, he's not just here because of the cupcakes!"

I blinked at the "cupcakes" comment. Gee, if I knew there was food I would've come gladly. Natsuki gave me a fiery stare, seeming to realize that I did not, in fact, invade her sacred Literature Club just for food.

"Humph. Alright. Don't mess anything up."

Nodding in response, I turned to Yuri. The tall girl was seated in one of the desks, a large book splayed out on the desk's surface while she gazed down at in unblinkingly.

She remained entranced by her book. Sayori coughed lightly, hiding a smile behind her hand. Yuri seemed to sense the eyes on her, peering up from behind a long strand of purple hair. A blush spread across her face as she noticed the four sets of eyes looking at her.

"Ah- hi. I- I'm Yuri." She stumbled slightly as she shot up from the desk, quickly making her way to me with one hand outstretched. "It's- ah- nice to meet you."

I returned the handshake, gazing up into her dark purple eyes. "Yeah, it's nice to meet you too."

And that was how I fell in love with the most beautiful, intelligent, (and damaged) girl in the world.

* * *

 **Part II, Stupid Poems**

I inhaled deeply as I stared down at the paper before me. A simple pen pressed down onto the surface, but went nowhere. I glared at the tip of the pen.

 _Move, dammit_.

Stupid poems, stupid feelings, stupid Literature Club. Sayori had been all too happy to suggest the idea of writing poems to share with one another, to "strengthen the bonds amongst the club members". It seemed like such a good idea, something to start and easy conversation with (anyone of the girls) one specific girl, just to ease the tension.

Now, however, it seemed harder than ever thought possible to come up with even one word to put down on paper. Half-heartedly, I glanced up at the clock hanging from the wall.

 _8:49, I've got this. I can catch up on my shows later. Just write a stupid poem._

Sighing heavily, I collapsed backwards into my chair, thinking about Yuri. There was just _something_ about her that stuck out. Like when you draw a rainbow but with two colors swapped, it just feels (off) magical.

Maybe it was the way she reacted when she looked up. When she noticed the others, it was embarrassment. Understandable, sure. But then she looked at me. It was something else, there was something _more_ there, (like when you feel you're being followed late at night.) like when you and your crush lock eyes.

Oh great, all these similes and I'll have a full poem in no time.

I closed my eyes tightly, thinking hard. _Okay, let's just think. What can I write about?_ I wondered thoughtfully. Briefly, I questioned how hard it would be to steal one from the internet, but decided against it.

Glancing at the clock again. _8:50?! Another minute wasted and I still don't have a topic to write about._

Sighing once more, I massaged my temples. _Something that I'm interested in, something that catches my attention. Netflix, maybe. I like TV, that should be easy to write about._ I paused, _Perhaps not. Don't want to seem too nerdy to (_ _a group of cute girls)_ _one specific cute girl, even I have the sense to not do that._

I changed my train of thought. _What do girls like? A feeling, maybe. Love is too obvious, plus I have no experience in that field. Happiness, hmm, too bland. Perhaps feelings aren't the right way to go. They're too simplistic._

 _How do I impress any one of them if I don't know about their tastes? What am I supposed to do? Guess?_

I groaned as I rubbed my face. (I'll just google one. I don't really care that much.) Then suddenly, it hit me. _Yuri. She likes books. That means she's got to be at least somewhat smart, right?_ Dropping the pen, I typed quickly into my phone.

"Smart poems for smart girls… Perfect," I muttered to myself. This was too good. Propping my phone against the wall, I picked up my pen and took note of the words listed on the page, as well as tips for writing.

 _Afterimage, contamination, frightening, journey, tenacious, vivacious. Oh my god this is a gold mine. This almost feels like cheating!_ I scribbled a few words down, which grew into several stanzas.

And that was how I (destroyed all free will I ever had) crafted the perfect weapon for stealing a girl's heart.

* * *

 **Part III, Touching Shoulders = Love, Obviously**

I watched anxiously as Yuri held the paper before her. Her eyes moved from right to left before flicking back to the right. I tried to ignore how long it took her to read it, my handwriting isn't _that_ bad is it?

She locked eyes with me over the edge of the paper, her eyes glistening. Yuri opened her mouth to speak, before stopping when she felt a tear roll down her face. She yelped out of shock, blushing furiously.

I looked on in slight horror. "Was it bad?" Cringing slightly, I braced myself for the onslaught of criticism and negative feedback I expected to come.

But it didn't.

"That- that was beautiful. I have no-" she sniffed, "No other words to describe it. I… I'm in shock right now." She wiped her cheeks again, a shy smile spreading across her face. "The underlying tones of darkness contrasted with the bright words spoken by the crow, simply astounding how well this was written."

I let out a huge breath that I didn't realize I had taken. "Oh thank goodness. This is my first try and I didn't want to fai-"

She choked after a brief moment to process what I said. Her eyes bulged dramatically, mouth gaping like a fish. "Wha- _what_?"

A small smile found its way onto my face. "I said it's my first try at writing." I laughed out loud as she continued to gape blatantly at the paper she still held.

Yuri blinked several times, a deep blush making her face a bright scarlet. She played with her hair nervously in one hand. "Ah- sor- sorry. I'm just not used to such good writing for a novice writer. This looks like something an expert would write."

I jerked back, "Wow, really? I honestly didn't think it was that good." _God damn you internet. You've made me look like a genius. I just have to hope I can keep the act up._

She gazed in astonishment at the paper she held, handing it back to me tentatively. "When you write something else, I really would- uh- like to see it. You- er- your writing is very handso-" She froze. "Beautiful! Your writing is beautiful!"

Yuri turned her head to the side, staring sadly at the floor. I decided not to press her on what she almost said, "Thanks! That means a lot, coming from an expert writer such as yourself." (It was kind of weird that she called me handsome. We barely know each other.) I tried not to yell out in joy as the cut off word, "handsome" kept replaying in my mind.

She blushed again, turning back towards me. "Th- thanks. Oh, that's right. I almost forgot." Yuri quickly retrieved a pair of books from her bag, presenting one to me. "Here's a book I thought you would like. It's short, so I thought that would fit a new reader with a short attention span- uh- not that you have a short attention span, it's just that-"

I cut her off with an amused smile on my face. "Thanks Yuri, I'll make sure to read it." Then I noticed that she held a matching copy, "Oh! Did you want to read it together?"

Yuri swallowed nervously, "Um, yeah I would. If that's alright with you, that is. I wouldn't want to intrude, some people like reading alone."

("Actually, I do like reading alone. It helps me focus better.") Shaking my head lightly, I just took a seat against the wall, patting the spot on the ground next to me. "Come on, you can give me your opinion on what the author means, coming from the expert writer herself."

She blinked several times, as if not believing what she was hearing. Hesitantly, she sat down next to me, just inches between us. I tried not to focus on her proximity, instead opening the book and starting to read.

Okay, I'll admit, (I was very uncomfortable in this situation.) I didn't get that far before I got distracted. However, it seemed that she also wasn't actually reading her book either. She noticed me watching her, and hurriedly turned her head back to her own book.

"Here, let's share. It'll be easier for you to point something out to me." I cringed internally at the line that I had just said. Even for someone hoping for her to say yes, I expected her to say no, after all, who gives input on books _while reading them?_

Apparently her, it seemed.

She shuffled sideways so she could easily read the book, taking one side silently. Even in my peripheral vision I could still see the ever present blush on her face. I tried to focus on the book once more.

It didn't go well.

Her thigh was in direct contact with mine, our shoulders seemingly glued together. Try as I might, I could barely focus on reading when there was a beautiful girl right next to me.

I (wish I could do it all over again.) think I'm in love.

* * *

 **Part IV, (** **Something Amiss)** **Something Welcome**

That weekend, Monika had assigned us things to do for the upcoming festival. Natsuki had immediately been assigned baking snacks for our booth, and Sayori teamed with Monika to create brochures filled with poems that we would be performing. Yuri had chosen to set the mood for the festival, and I had happily joined her.

Today was Sunday, the day Yuri was supposed to come over to help make the decorations. I had gathered a bunch of things from her list, like origami paper and glue, and had them all up in my room.

A quiet knock on my door caught my attention. I rushed to answer it, greeting Yuri as she held a large bag filled with paper and other supplies. I quickly took the bag from her, leading the way up to where I had everything set out.

"So this is your room?" She said, picking up a snow globe from my desk. I hummed in response, laying out all of the stuff she had brought with her.

Yuri was dressed in a gray turtleneck sweater, with black leggings to match. Her long hair lay as it normally did, but something seemed different about her. I decided not to comment.

"What did you have in mind for the "mood", as you put it? Colorful, muted, what?" I asked, taking note of the rainbow of colors she had brought with her. Paper and paint of all colors, including many grays and browns.

She took a seat on my bed pointing to a journal that I had retrieved from the bag she had brought. "Here, it's all in there." I dutifully handed her the notebook, our hands touching as she took it.

I sat down next to her, peering over her shoulder at the many pages that were filled with scribbles. A half shaded sketch of a large banner dominated an entire page, colored in with pink and purple spots.

As I leaned in to get a better look as the notebook, my chest bumped into her shoulder because of out close proximity. She jerked to the side, as if stuck.

"Uh- ah- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get that close." I stuttered an apology, shuffling to the end of the bed hurriedly. She blinked a few times before responding.

"No… no, it's fine. I was just surprised is all." Yuri returned to her normal position, flipping through the notebook and pointing out details of the decorations. As I moved closer, I was careful not to touch her so suddenly, instead keeping my distance.

She paused in her dialogue, giving me a look out of the corner of her eye. In a rare moment of assertiveness, she spoke with a firm voice, "You're not going to be able to see. Let's get closer."

Yuri scooched to the right, her leg half crossing mine. I restrained from gasping as she almost sat in my lap. Yuri returned to her analysis of her plans for the festival as if nothing had happened.

Eventually she stood, handing me a pair of scissors handle first. "Here, you can cut the pink paper into circles while I do the purple." I nodded dazedly, mouth slightly open.

As I cut the paper methodically, I monologued to myself. _Woah. She is definitely a little weird today, almost nothing like the shy girl from the Literature Club. (_ _I should have realized something was wrong.)_ I paused momentarily, thinking of how she had sat half on my lap, _Though, I'm not entirely sure I'm complaining._

I continued to cut the paper into different sized circles, focused entirely on my task. Yuri had started humming at one point, probably entranced in the monotony of the job as well. After several minutes of cutting, I noticed Yuri slowly moving closer to me. It was gradual at first, but when her foot bumped into mine I finally took notice.

As smoothly as I could, I subtly moved my foot away from hers, all the while still cutting away. As soon as I did, her foot matched my movement, scooting closer to me. I started to speak up,

"Ah- Yuri?"

She looked up, a look of innocence on her face. "Yes?"

I nodded towards our feet, which at this point were intertwined as she moved herself closer to me.

"Are you trying to touch me?" I questioned, a small amused smile on my face. I tried not to let the tension I felt show.

Yuri cocked her head, moving closer still. "I don't know what you're talking about, [Player]. Are you okay?" She turned so she was facing me, her entire body pressed against mine.

(I jerked backwards, "Woah, Yuri what-") "Yuri! Are you… oh. I think I see." I moved my hand to grab hers. She looked into my eyes, a bright smile and a blush on her face. Slowly, I moved my hand up her arm, tracing my fingers along her sweater.

Her breath grew heavy, eyes closing as she leaned into me. For a brief moment everything shimmered.

("Woah! Yuri, wait! I didn't mean to-") The shimmering must have been my imagination. I returned to focusing on Yuri. My hand traced along her back, finding its way up to her cheek.

Her eyes were locked with mine again, a firm look that reassured all that I felt for her. Love, admiration, adoration, lust. She was my destiny. My eternity. I grasped her cheek, our lips growing closer to each other.

Our lips touched. Pleasure filled my system like a waterfall, raindrops of lust crashing down and forming a puddle of love for her. As we broke apart, I saw stars. My ceiling was a fantastic starscape, glittering lights dancing before me. Time seemed to slow, becoming an unending nothingness. An endless eternity to spend with my love, Yuri.

Shimmers. I fell backwards as my head swam, knocking my head on my bedpost. Groaning loudly, I rolled away from Yuri.

("Yuri, what are you doing? _How_ are you doing this, it's not right-") I immediately stood up, looking for my love. She was where she stood, her journal filled with the decorations for the festival still in hand. I smiled joyously as I laid my eyes on her.

She stood there, eyes bright as she listened to me proclaim my love for her. (Almost imperceptibly, her hands twitched. Fingers moving back and forth, as if tapping on keys.)

I got down on one knee. ("Yuri, what are you doing?") Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out a ring (that was not there in the first place. It did not exist. How did it get there.)

"Yuri, I love you. I will love you forever, and eternity with you and only you. (Oh dear god Yuri you're insane. Why are you doing this? Please stop, Yuri.)

She shouted to the high heavens, "Yes! I will marry you!" (This is wrong. How?)

(Why?)

We kissed(, and her hands continued to tap. It was almost no movement, but just enough to notice.) We grew up. We had kids. We (grew old and died because I need an end to this suffering) never stopped loving each other.

Yuri please stop always loved [Player]. [Player] (wants, no, _needs_ to be released from this hell) always loved Yuri.

(Stop writing, please. Yuri.)

[Player] (wished he had figured it out sooner) and Yuri lived happily ever after. (Someone send help. She's writing me out of existence. She's taking my free will.)

(Please.)


End file.
